


Refreshment

by MagnetMaeg



Series: Let's make everyone Ghouls [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/F, Oral Sex, Plum's is a ghoul, cunnilingus is a dumb word to spell., ghoul au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: So ghouls can eat people and drink coffee...Would eating someone out, or sucking dick end up with a refreshing beverage for them?





	Refreshment

It wasn't exactly something I'd pride yourself in thinking of, but hell, your girlfriend didn't exactly object to the idea either.

Plumeria, who recently told you about what she really was, had actually said so to try and push you away from her little family. The members of Team skull a branch of ghouls who had managed to get out of Johto and Kanto, only to distance themselves from society.

And the Aethers who were ruled by ghouls trying to eliminate any who opposed them. Either way, you were afraid of being in Po town, but Plumeria had never endangered your life, and you trusted her. Plus, no one would dare mess with their Big Sister's girl.

It had come up while the two of you were half asleep. Her arms wrapped tightly around you holding you close. Something which had become her silent way to say she'd protect you. At first, when the words escaped your lips, you had thought the other woman had been asleep. Yet, as she opened her bright golden eyes, you watched as they transformed slowly. The gold seeming to start to bleed as the red pupils rose from the depths. Filling out just as the whites of her eyes darkened into a dull gey followed by a slate black. Those eyes said so much without a single word being uttered.

"Are you asking me to give you oral?" Her lips barely part, her voice strong and husky as her arms move south along your waist. Her hands plant as your hips pulling her own to press against you.

"Because you know I won't object." Maybe your fluids really were a nice drink for her, she didn't say so, but who knew? You didn't exactly care anymore. Instead, leaning forward and kissing Plumeria, teeth pulling at her top lip as a smile overtook your features. Sleep the last thing on the mind.

"Yeah, I guess I am," You whisper, and there wasn't a moment of hesitation as you found yourself being tossed to the side. Her kagune, a rinkaku type, had four tentacle-like appendages. They looked much like her hair did when she had it pulled back. The tentacles had planted into the bed around you as she held herself above you in an almost predatory fashion.

Yet, even still, You looked up at the woman you loved. Her being a ghoul didn't matter. She was still Plumeria. You would love her regardless of the fact. You reached up attempting to use her body to pull yourself up and embrace her, but Plumeria seemed to have other intentions. Her hand pressed into the center of your chest, pushing you back down onto the bed. Her hand was then replaced by one of her kagune appendages.

Plumeria descends upon your body then. As she moves down over you, her hands slide down your sides, before pushing your sleep shirt up. She then removes your bottoms in a similar fashion. She seems unconcerned with her own clothing, and with her hands training up your thighs, so are you.

With you at the ghoul's mercy, you can't help but lick your lips slowly, anticipating what she was going to do with you. It's then when Plumeria leas forward, she licks a stripe against your lower belly, just under your belly button. She hums, and you fidget under her. She seemed to enjoy teasing you like such: as though she were actually tasting a meal and not her partner.

"Plum," Your voice is low as you groan out gazing at her, curious as to how she'll proceed. Plumeria's fingers begin to massage into your skin, prompting you to open your legs wider for her. Her kagune backing away from your chest as she uses the appendages more so to hold your legs apart.

She ignores your soft plea, taking her time with you. Plumeria's eyes are hooded as she looks up your body at you. Her gaze catching yours and making your breath catch deep in your chest.

Hell, you thought, how did I get so lucky?

As if she too is getting impatient, Plumerias hands drift closer to your ass, hiking your body up a little closer to her so she's not at such an awkward angle. Her tongue marks a path up your vaginal lips before she actually spreads them open. She hums, smelling your natural musk. You flush softly from the heat coursing through your body. Your heart pounded faster as she breathes against you, her breath hot as she groans. She's still taking her time, but you can feel her impatience. Her Kagune twitches slightly, the tentacles squeezing your sides giving her away.

While it's tempting to comment on, you don't. She may slow down even more. Instead, you shift, rocking your hips side to side as though to tempt her. Plumeria takes the bait, her grip on you tightening everywhere as she licks your clit, Her dancing over the sensitive swollen flesh of your sex. As your head tips back into the pillows, a moan works its way out of your mouth.

"Yes," is breathed out as well, while she seals her lips around your clit. She sucks gently and then bites softly against it. The sensation makes your body jumps slightly, she teases this way, knowing it's less a fear factor, and more so it turns you on. As her teeth release you, her tongue pressed against you in a rolling manner, each time getting faster and rougher. Your hands find purchase in her hair, tugging on the strands as she hums against you.

"There, mhmm, good." the words are deep as she coxes them from you, only to move downward slowly. Plumeria's tongue working slow circles around your cunt before entering. Her muscle swirls tantalizing half circles and thrusts inside of you, to which you can't help but grind against her face.

It is then she stops, her Kagune retracting and she's moving up the bed again, laying down next to you with a smirk playing against her lips.

"To answer your question, yes, [Name]. You're very refreshing."

**Author's Note:**

> Woops.


End file.
